High School Crack
by Satski
Summary: Sasuke and Itachi are new, they're hoping not to find trouble here and live a peaceful life. Yeah right... Yaoi, shonen ai, het, threesomes, etc., etc. Check profile for more information. Rated M for Language. AU OOCness Can't be helped
1. April

Author: Satski

Title: High School Crack

Summary: Sasuke and Itachi are new, they're hoping not to find trouble here and live a peaceful life. Yeah right...

Pairings: SasuNaru, NejiGaa, ItaKyuu, KakaIru, TsuJira, KibaShino, InoShikaChou, etc.

Date created: April 15, 2006

Date posted: April 15, 2006

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did Sasuke wouldn't have left, and Itachi wouldn't have killed most of his family. There would also be LOTS of smut and yaoi...

Rules: If anyone can figure out which entry belongs to who, I'll give them a sneak peek of the next chapter before anyone else. If no one figure's it out, the one who gets the closest will be the winner. The winner will also get the chapter dedicated to them, they could also choose something they want to happen in the story to someone, except the change of pairings. An example will be at the end of this chapter.

"_**Chapter One"**_

_April 15, 2006_

_My brother and I just transferred here from Georgia. I hope not to embarrass myself, but then again, with my brother next to me, the least I can hope for is not to get in trou-to late.

* * *

_

_April 15,2006_

_Aniki and I were walking down the street to get some groceries, That's when I saw this really cute guy. I tried to get him to notice me, but he seemed preoccupied looking at the food stalls, instead of getting his acknowledgement, I tripped and fell flat on my face! How embarrassing!

* * *

_

_April 15,2006_

_He fell! That little dumbass fell! HAHAH! That just made my day.

* * *

_

_April 15,2006_

_I was walking with Aniki, looking left and right for any type of restaurants. But soon figured out that all they had here were food stalls. At least they sell tomatoes here! I should ask Aniki if he could buy tomatoes for dinner tonight! I just love tomatoes! As I look around I spot a cute, smexy guy tripping... did I just think smexy? Is smexy even a word? I should go check on him to see if he's alright. But if I do Aniki will think I've gone sentimental and shit! But if I don't check on him some other guy will, then they will fall madly in love with each other, get married, and have wild bunny sex! Heh, and Aniki thinks I'm delusional, all that could happen!

* * *

_

_A/N: An example would be like typing this 1st ? 2nd ? 3rd ? and 4th , just like that. I will also update once a month, the day I update will be random, the only one that will know when I'll update will be the winner, who I will send the new chapter a week before updating it here._


	2. May

Author: Satski

Title: High School Crack

Pairings: SasuNaru, SaiNaru(at the beginning), NejiGaa, ItaKyuu, KakaIru, TsuJira, HinaKibaShino, InoShikaChou, LeeSaku, TemaShika (never said everyone can't be with more than one or two people), etc., etc...

Date Typed: April 28, 2006

Date Posted: May 3, 2006

Characters that will be used in this chapter- Naruto, Sasuke, Kyuubi, Kabuto, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Gaara, Lee, Neji, Orochimaru, Itachi, Arashi (Yondaime/4th Hokage)

Dedicated to: "NnieTHM" and "Heya"

"_**Chapter Two"**_

May 3, 2006

"We have a new student today" That's all I said, those six little words. Too bad those six words got the attention of a certain Uzumaki, he raises his hand like a child yelling "_Pick me! I wanna show him around! I'll help him!" _Really, how he knew it was a "he" and not a "she" I don't know, I think it's because he's the type that would stalk people around and not get caught, those must be some mad stalking skills the kid has. Heh, I knew I taught him how to stalk for a reason.

* * *

_May 6, 2006_

I swear someone's stalking me, I haven't seen or heard anything suspicious, but I can just _feel_ someone's watching. Aniki says he feels the same stalking feeling like me, but he also says I'm making up the "superior" ability to feel things. I wonder who's stalking me, could it be the guy I meet at the market? I hope it is! He's the perfect uke material! I hope he's in my class!

* * *

May 3, 2006 

I hope the new kid isn't stupid, but that's just hoping. I hope the new kid isn't cute either, I wouldn't want him taking my boyfriend from me. But I guess koi-kun wouldn't fall for him either, unless this guy is some type of "Sex God" like Naruto says he is. Seriously, I'm happy Naruto helped us get together, I believe he should sometimes just shut his annoying mouth up and get laid, but I wouldn't want Naruto to get laid by just anyone, no, Naruto is just too innocent for that.

* * *

May 3, 2006 

YOSH! A new student to join us in our youthful town! I will welcome him with enthusiasm to rival this classrooms youth! Gaara-san, and Shikamaru-san I hope for you to join Naruto and I in our youthful welcome!

* * *

May 3, 2006 

I hope the new student is cute, by the way Naruto is yelling, I hope he's gay too, or at least a bisexual. If this new student even thinks of hurts Naruto-kun, _I'll murder him! _I have to check him out first, to see if he's good enough for nii-chan here.

* * *

May 3, 2006 

Oh he sounds cute, and smart! At least that's how Naru-nii-chan makes him sound like. Too bad I already have boyfriends. But then again, Naruto seems to know the guy, I hope they get together! I hope his not like the old Gaara, it took Naruto _years_ to get him to open up his heart to anyone other than Naruto himself. Naruto has this special type of aura that makes you want to smile 'til the edges of your mouth feel like their about to fall off. I promised myself after he helped me, to never let anyone hurt him, and I'll keep my promise!

* * *

May 3, 2006 

"Class we have a new student today, I hope you don't infect our newcomer" After I said that, I heard a few chuckles and a glare from Uzumaki, guess he knew I was referring to him when I said "infect", I didn't notice the new student had entered until he said "Sensei, where should I sit?" I was about to reply when I saw him clearly. Yes, he seems good, I wonder how he is in bed…

* * *

May 3, 2006 

I'm happy to be in the same class as the red head I meet a few weeks ago, but the teacher turns out to be a complete pedophile, just my luck. At least I get to sit next to said red head. I swear the teacher is staring at me…. What the fuck! Is that lust I see in his eyes? Damn it! I hate my teacher already.

* * *

May 3, 2006 

SCORE! I get the hot brother! ……..Damn I forgot his name, I hope he doesn't notice. I think it's "Hitachi" or something along those lines.

* * *

May 3, 2006 

Mendukse, a new student….Wonder if the guys would want to skip next hour to go watch the clouds? The clouds seem nice today.

* * *

May 3, 2006 

I hope Naruto has a nice day at school today. Honestly, being the father of a genius is nice, but of a troublemaker too, it's kind of hard. I hope my little troublemaker doesn't get in trouble today either. I should also tell them when they come home about Sai coming later this week, I know Naruto will be ectastic , seeing how much they like each other. I wonder for how long Sai will be here this time...

* * *

May 3, 2006 

_Achoo _Ano sa, is someone talking about me behind my back?

* * *

May 3, 2006 

I think we need a new, less perverted teacher. Honestly, who hired him anyway? Our current teacher needs to be less perverted and pedophilic. I seriously can't wait 'til this hour is over.

* * *

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter everyone! I made this chapter a little longer than the last one, sorry I didn't make it even longer and it's still considered short, I'm almost as lazyas Shikamaru. I guess that's not a good excuse though. I would like some opinions on my fic, but you don't have to, unless you want to...But then I bet many wont. Oh and yes I am adding Sai, Naruto and him will be together for the beginning of this story, but it will turn out SasuNaru in the end!_


End file.
